hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Merging is the End!
This is the eighteenth episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED! ' : "Okay guys" ' : "Welcome back" ' : "Last time we had a football challenge" ' : "Izzy was eliminated" 1:44 Lettucecow lagggg 1:44 Coolboy87 oOOH Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat Coolboy87 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Lettucecow has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Lettucecow has joined the chat. 1:44 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah, that was it" ' : "Anyway" Coolboy87 has joined the chat. 1:45 AwesomeTD ' : "Guess what today's movie genre will be?" ' : "Find out RIGHT NOW!" ' : "On" ' : "Total" 1:45 Dapi602 AWESOMETD PM 1:45 AwesomeTD ' : "Drama" Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:45 AwesomeTD ' : "ACTION! :D" ... Dapi602 has joined the chat. 1:45 AwesomeTD Okay you can talk 1:45 Lettucecow awesome nevermind 1:45 Dapi602 awesome can i be and 1:45 The Villainous Vulture Ugh, how many more days will I have to wake up on this show!?!? 1:46 Niksdorfv wakes up 1:46 TrueCobalion : I had a nice sleep! 1:46 Coolboy87 : So like Heatherxcodyfan has left the chat. 1:46 TDfan10 : *wakes up* Hey where's my Cody? 1:46 Dapi602 awesome ! whooohoo 1:46 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, today's movie genre will be a DISASTER MOVIE!" 1:46 Coolboy87 (I play Dakota) 1:46 Niksdorfv you wanna get out? 1:46 TrueCobalion (Ok Cool I'll be someone else) 1:46 TDfan10 : Disaster? 1:46 Coolboy87 ; Disaster? Eep! 1:46 Dapi602 : disaster awesome ! 1:46 The Villainous Vulture YES! I movie I can do! Bubble-Blitz has joined the chat. 1:46 Dapi602 can i be heather 1:46 Niksdorfv COOL 1:46 Dapi602 can i be heather 1:46 Lettucecow shes out 1:46 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah... who is ready for the end of the world?" Heather is out yo! 1:46 TrueCobalion : Awesome! 1:46 Lettucecow : The end of the world? 1:46 BoysCanLikeItToo Disaster? Won be as bad as juvie. HEATHER IS FHUCKING OUT DAMN 1:46 TDfan10 : Yay Cody is here! 1:46 Niksdorfv end? 1:46 Coolboy87 : What? End of the..>? 1:46 Lettucecow truecobalion 1:46 TDfan10 : Cody it's the end of the world! 1:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Teams, meet me at the Disaster Movie Set" 1:47 Lettucecow : Oh no! 1:47 Coolboy87 : Pfft. Bring whatever it is on. 1:47 Dapi602 : im ready *eat chicken* 1:47 The Villainous Vulture Maybe not Duncan, but, I can make your LIFE worse than juvie! 1:47 TrueCobalion (oops sorry lettuce, I'll watch for now) 1:47 TDfan10 : I don't like the feeling of this :( 1:47 Lettucecow k thanks 1:47 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO DISASTER MOVIE SET 1:47 Coolboy87 : Ah. Getting a cabin for myself. Yes.. 1:47 Niksdorfv Huh? 1:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then" 1:47 Lettucecow I don't like disaster movies 1:47 BoysCanLikeItToo Shut it, scott. 1:47 TDfan10 : Yeah me neither Cody :( *hugs Cody* 1:47 Coolboy87 : I am the only female villain... 1:47 AwesomeTD ' : "The Villains go stand on that house" 1:47 Lettucecow : It's okay Dawn *hugs Dawn* I'm sure we will all be fine 1:48 Dapi602 : diasaster *fart* 1:48 BoysCanLikeItToo You're just mad I got sweet little Zoey out. 1:48 Coolboy87 : *Goes to where Chris says*: Come on 1:48 Lettucecow : After all, it's all just a big movie set 1:48 The Villainous Vulture *Walks over* Don't worry Eva, you'll be fine 1:48 TDfan10 : Well, I guess so Cody 1:48 AwesomeTD ' : "The Heroes go stand at that other house" 1:48 Coolboy87 : Who said I wouldn't? 1:48 TDfan10 : Other house? 1:48 The Villainous Vulture Yea Duncan, I AM! 1:48 Dapi602 : ok sure chris 1:48 Lettucecow : Okay Dawn let's go 1:48 Niksdorfv Sure 1:48 Coolboy87 : Ugh. *Does so*: Now what? 1:48 TDfan10 : ok *goes to house* I hope this house it not haunted 1:48 BoysCanLikeItToo Eh, as long as she trusts me, ii'm fine. 1:48 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay time for me to get the hell out of here! :D " ' : "Ha ha ha!" *runs the hell out of the place* TheNewEvanescence has joined the chat. 1:48 The Villainous Vulture Heh... 1:48 Lettucecow : Yay! Chris left, he's not a psycho! 1:48 TDfan10 : But that meas... 1:48 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay teams" 1:48 Coolboy87 : *Pounces on Chris*: Wait? 1:49 AwesomeTD ' : "Last team to survive wins!" 1:49 Niksdorfv don't worry Scott 1:49 AwesomeTD ' : "Ready?" 1:49 TDfan10 : Oh no 1:49 BoysCanLikeItToo What the... 1:49 Lettucecow : Survive? 1:49 Niksdorfv Scott 1:49 Coolboy87 : You ain't... SURVIVE? (Gets off Chris) 1:49 Dapi602 : eeh chris which team i am 1:49 Lettucecow : Heroes... duh! 1:49 AwesomeTD EATHQUAKE 1:49 TDfan10 : Ahhhhhh! 1:49 Niksdorfv WHOA! 1:49 Lettucecow : Earthquake! 1:49 Coolboy87 : Ah... *Hides under Dakota* 1:49 AwesomeTD ' : "Ooooo!" 1:49 The Villainous Vulture *Pushes Dakota into a earthquake hole* 1:49 Dapi602 owen is a heroes or a villains 1:49 Coolboy87 : *Trips*: OWCH 1:49 AwesomeTD ' : "The ground is now SHAKING!" 1:49 TDfan10 : Oh no! Save me Cody *holds onto Cody* 1:49 Niksdorfv OOO! 1:49 Lettucecow what do you think dapi? : It's okay Dawn *holds Dawn* 1:50 Coolboy87 : *Hits (Scott and falls on him) : HA 1:50 Dapi602 a heroe 1:50 Lettucecow is owen a villain or a hero? 1:50 The Villainous Vulture Ow! 1:50 Lettucecow (youdon'tsay) 1:50 BoysCanLikeItToo *throws a rock at dakota's mouth* 1:50 Niksdorfv VILLLIAN 1:50 Coolboy87 : *Ducks*: Why am I being targeted! 1:50 BoysCanLikeItToo owen, why must you ask dumb questions 1:50 Niksdorfv STOP GUYS 1:50 BoysCanLikeItToo dapi* 1:50 Dapi602 boys stop 1:50 The Villainous Vulture Because... your a... LOSER *Pushes Dakota off* 1:50 Dapi602 : la la la disaster movies ! The Villainous Vulture Because... your a... LOSER *Pushes Dakota off* 1:50 Dapi602 : la la la disaster movies ! 1:50 TDfan10 : *ground stops shaking* Okay I think we are good now 1:50 Niksdorfv DAKOTA GO! I will protect you! 1:51 BoysCanLikeItToo Nice, Scott! I imean, i coulda done better. 1:51 The Villainous Vulture SHES ON THE OTHER TEAM TRENT! 1:51 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys" 1:51 BoysCanLikeItToo *grabs owen and shoves him in a hole, he gets stuck* 1:51 Dapi602 : go team *high five the heroes* 1:51 Coolboy87 : *Hangs on* 1:51 TDfan10 : Dakota, it's over now :P 1:51 The Villainous Vulture *Slaps Duncan as he walks by* Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 1:51 Niksdorfv Jumps ower 1:51 Lettucecow Trips owen eheheheheh 1:51 BoysCanLikeItToo Gah, you freckled little f... 1:51 AwesomeTD ' : "Sorry about that" 1:51 Niksdorfv WHO IS CODY? 1:51 TrueCobalion Lettuce is 1:51 Lettucecow me 1:51 TDfan10 lettuce 1:51 AwesomeTD ' : "Looks like the earthquake cut me off" 1:52 Coolboy87 : Ha 1:52 TDfan10 : Yeah, we see that Chris :P 1:52 Lettucecow Thank god 1:52 Niksdorfv Yes...... 1:52 AwesomeTD ' : "Anyway, both teams survived the 7.1 earthquake, so they BOTH get a point! :D " 1:52 Lettucecow there's only so much torture we can take from you... 1:52 The Villainous Vulture Heh 1:52 TDfan10 : That was a 7.1, no wonder... 1:52 Lettucecow cool! 1:52 Niksdorfv OH YEAH! 1:52 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay, then... everyone go hide on the roof" 1:52 Niksdorfv What roof? 1:52 TDfan10 : Really Chris? 1:52 AwesomeTD ' : "The higher the better..." 1:52 TDfan10 : What now? 1:53 The Villainous Vulture We've been on this show for 2 seasons Cody, I'm pretty sure we can take anything 1:53 Lettucecow you should scott : Let's just go Dawn *takes dawn to roof* 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo *in scott's mind* You can do this, scott! 1:53 TDfan10 : okay *goes to roof* 1:53 Lettucecow The roof? This will be fun ehehhehe... 1:53 AwesomeTD GIANT TSUNAMI BEGINS 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo *climbs on the roof* Oh, god.. 1:53 The Villainous Vulture ZOEY! WHAT AM I MIKE? Coolboy87 has left the chat. 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo WHAT THE?! 1:53 Lettucecow Is that a... 1:53 Niksdorfv Ahh! 1:53 TDfan10 : *sees huge wave in the distance* Oh no! 1:53 AwesomeTD ' : "Oooo! A 1,000 foot wave is coming!" 1:53 The Villainous Vulture Oh no... 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo *in scott's head* No, but be careful! You can swim, right? 1:53 AwesomeTD ' : "Everybody brace yourselves!" 1:53 TDfan10 : Ahhhh! 1:53 Niksdorfv Scott look out! 1:53 AwesomeTD ' : "Watch out for sharks!" 1:53 Lettucecow : Wow man... 1:53 The Villainous Vulture No zoey, because I drowned during the beach challenge 1:53 Dapi602 : oh no ! 1:53 TDfan10 : This challenge is scary Cody, I don't wanna be here :( 1:53 Lettucecow *pushes scott of the building* Heheheh have a nice fall 1:53 Lettucecow : It's just a huge TV Dawn, it's not real 1:53 AwesomeTD WAVES COME IN... SPLASH!!! 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo Son. Of. A. b-*gets taken out by the gigantic wave* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH 1:54 Niksdorfv FANG! 1:54 TDfan10 : AHHHH! *gets wet* 1:54 AwesomeTD ' : "SCOTT IS DEAD" 1:54 The Villainous Vulture *Grabs the ledge* 1:54 AwesomeTD ' : "DUNCAN IS DEAD" 1:54 Lettucecow : OMG *gets wet* 1:54 Dapi602 : *push eva* 1:54 Lettucecow *conf* Never knew mike was so mean.. 1:54 Dapi602 : ha ha 1:54 The Villainous Vulture I'm still hanging on Chris! 1:54 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, looks like the Heroes survived the tidal wave" 1:54 Lettucecow : He he he, see Dawn, it was just water 1:54 Dapi602 : yaay 1:54 TDfan10 : That was scary! 1:54 Lettucecow : Well if it was a real wave, we would of been dead already 1:54 AwesomeTD ' : "Heroes now have 2 points" 1:54 Niksdorfv WHAT 1:54 Lettucecow : Awesome, we are winning Dawn! 1:54 Lettucecow Heheheh yup.... 1:54 TDfan10 : Yay! 1:54 Dapi602 : awesome chris 1:54 Lettucecow : I love you Dawm 1:54 AwesomeTD ' : "Villains now have 1 point" 1:54 Dapi602 : yeah 1:54 TDfan10 : I love you too Cody :) 1:54 The Villainous Vulture Ok, someone PULL ME UP NOW! Coolboy87 has joined the chat. 1:54 Niksdorfv I'm steel here 1:54 Lettucecow we're gonna win this! 1:54 AwesomeTD FIRE IS EVERYWHERE 1:54 Lettucecow : Oh no! 1:55 Dapi602 : *pushes eva* 1:55 Niksdorfv FIRE! 1:55 The Villainous Vulture GAH! 1:55 TDfan10 : AHHH! 1:55 Coolboy87 : Hey! 1:55 AwesomeTD ' : "Ooooo! Was that an atomic bomb?" 1:55 Dapi602 : *take a bucket of water* 1:55 TDfan10 : No way Chris! That was mean 1:55 Coolboy87 : No 1:55 AwesomeTD ' : "FIRE!!! :D " 1:55 Lettucecow : He he he, that was a fake nuke 1:55 Niksdorfv BOMB 1:55 Dapi602 : *throw the bucket of water* 1:55 Lettucecow : I gotta say this set has some good special FX 1:55 The Villainous Vulture Oh god... 1:55 Lettucecow AHHHH! *Cody's shirt gets on fire and he runs around panicking* AHHHH! 1:55 Coolboy87 : OH NO....Ahh! 1:55 TDfan10 : Cody! 1:55 AwesomeTD ' : "CODY IS DEAD" ' : "DAKOTA IS DEAD" 1:55 TDfan10 : Oh no :( 1:55 Dapi602 : *take the nuclear bomb* *throw on the villains team* 1:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, the Villains won this round" 1:56 TDfan10 : Cody, you okay? 1:56 Lettucecow *Pushes owen into the fire* 1:56 Niksdorfv Ducks 1:56 Lettucecow : It's okay Dawn that fire was just a projection onto my body : I just went along with it :P 1:56 Coolboy87 : I am al : I am alive! 1:56 AwesomeTD ' : "That's 2 points for the Villains" 1:56 TDfan10 : Yeah, but we lose :( 1:56 Dapi602 : whoooohoo ! 1:56 The Villainous Vulture *In Scott's mind* Zoey, there's on one counsiousness in Scott's head, and that's me! 1:56 Lettucecow : We are still tied though 1:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay now that both teams have 2 points, we need a FINAL SHOW DOWN!" 1:56 Coolboy87 : *Pushes Owen*: Owen is DEAD. 1:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Not yet" 1:56 Lettucecow : Final round? 1:56 Dapi602 : *fart on eva and pushes eva* 1:56 TDfan10 : LOL Owen :P 1:56 Coolboy87 : Ugh. Fine. He is seriously panicking 1:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Let's see which team has the least members!" 1:56 TDfan10 : Do I count? 1:57 Coolboy87 : Who will it be? 1:57 Niksdorfv Looks at Chris 1:57 AwesomeTD ' : "I don't care!" 1:57 Coolboy87 : *In conf*: Seriously? 1:57 Dapi602 : *push alejandro* 1:57 Lettucecow Really? 1:57 The Villainous Vulture Dapi, Al is eliminated 1:57 TDfan10 : Just do the final round, Chris 1:57 Lettucecow al is out dapi... 1:57 Niksdorfv COME ON 1:57 Coolboy87 (Al is eliminated) 1:58 AwesomeTD TERMINATOR FIGHT, FIRE, TSUNAMI, EARTHQUAKE, ALIEN INVASION, NUCLEAR HOLOCAUST all happen at ONCE! :D 1:58 Dapi602 oh i was thinking al return 1:58 TDfan10 : Fake... :P 1:58 The Villainous Vulture He's Scott's counsiousness Niksdorfv has left the chat. 1:58 AwesomeTD ' : "Oh! No!" Niksdorfv has joined the chat. 1:58 Dapi602 : holy ! 1:58 TDfan10 : Nice SFX though :P 1:58 Coolboy87 : Okay. *Survives*: Is THIS it? 1:58 TDfan10 : Oh no! 1:58 Niksdorfv AAA! 1:58 AwesomeTD ' : "The final apocalypse is upon us!" ' : *jumps in* "RAWR!!!" 1:58 Lettucecow : Oh no! Aliens! 1:58 Niksdorfv RUNS 1:58 TDfan10 : Ahhh! It's the invasion! 1:58 Dapi602 : *pushes eva into the water* 1:58 AwesomeTD ' : "Everybody hide!" ' : "I am also the terminator" 1:58 Coolboy87 : *Fights Off Aliens, shoves one onto Owen*: OWEN IS DEAD 1:58 Lettucecow Heheh? *gets hit by the earthquake 1:58 TDfan10 : Come here Chef! Let's fight! 1:58 The Villainous Vulture I'm impressed Chris 1:58 Niksdorfv hides 1:58 Dapi602 : *eat eva* 1:58 TDfan10 : OMG Owen, really? :D 1:58 Coolboy87 : *Hides*: I am secretly scared 1:58 Lettucecow : *fights off terminator and aliens at the same time* Bring it Chef! 1:58 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then" 1:59 Coolboy87 : You didn't eat me 1:59 BoysCanLikeItToo ...he ate her? 1:59 TDfan10 : Yeah he did :P 1:59 Dapi602 : *puke eva into the water* 1:59 TDfan10 : It's over? 1:59 Coolboy87 : Nope. 1:59 AwesomeTD ' : "Looks like no one died this time" 1:59 Lettucecow : Cool 1:59 Coolboy87 : TOLD YOU... Owen was imagining guys 1:59 Lettucecow *mike did* 1:59 Dapi602 : ok 1:59 The Villainous Vulture (alejandro *In Scott's head* Zoey, get out.) 1:59 AwesomeTD ' : "Guess we need a REAL tiebreaker!" 1:59 TDfan10 : Really? That was all for nothing? 1:59 BoysCanLikeItToo *in scotts head* Fat chance, al! 1:58 The Villainous Vulture Your the only one doing this for nothing, Dawn 1:59 Dapi602 : yeop 1:59 TDfan10 : Yeah I know, but I want my team to win 1:58 The Villainous Vulture : He he he, teams are gonna merge soon anyway :P 1:59 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, first team to spell out BLAINELEY wins!" 1:59 TDfan10 : Blaineley 1:59 Dapi602 : BLAINELEY 1:59 Niksdorfv Blaine 2:00 Lettucecow Blaineneley 2:00 The Villainous Vulture Blaineley 2:00 AwesomeTD ' : "DAWN WINS!" 2:00 TDfan10 : Yes! 2:00 Dapi602 : Dawn? 2:00 Lettucecow : Yay 2:00 The Villainous Vulture Dawn? 2:00 Coolboy87 : huh? 2:00 BoysCanLikeItToo how come she wins? she's not even playing 2:00 TDfan10 : Yeah Chris our team win? 2:00 AwesomeTD ' : "Oh LOL, I forgot Dawn is not really competing anymore, he he" ' : "In that case Owen was 2nd so he wins" ' : "Heroes are safe then!" 2:00 Niksdorfv WHAT 2:00 TDfan10 : Owen? Whatever, at least our team still wins :) 2:00 Coolboy87 : Wha? Darn! 2:00 Dapi602 : yaaay *high five team* 2:00 Lettucecow : Yeah Dawn, nice try though 2:00 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, Villains now lose" 2:00 Lettucecow Nice job fat boy *trips owen* 2:00 TDfan10 : Yes! We win 2:00 Coolboy87 : Go Owen! 2:01 Lettucecow *conf* I think somethings wrong with mike....Hes much meaner for some reason 2:00 BoysCanLikeItToo What kind of challenge... 2:00 TDfan10 : Bye bye another villain :D 2:00 Niksdorfv what the teams again 2:00 Dapi602 : thanks beth ;) : thanks heroes ;) 2:00 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, that's it" 2:00 TDfan10 : I love being in this show :) *kisses Cody* 2:00 Lettucecow : Oooo... *kisses Dawn* 2:00 AwesomeTD ' : "Elimination time" SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 2:00 BoysCanLikeItToo *in scotts head* You need to get everyone to vote of duncan, if not, then he's gonna get you.. 2:00 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay, Villains cast your votes" 2:00 Niksdorfv done 2:01 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay, one vote for Eva" ' : "One vote for Trent" 2:01 AwesomeTD ' : "One vote for Scott" 2:01 The Villainous Vulture What!?! 2:01 AwesomeTD ' : "and final vote for..." 2:02 Niksdorfv worried 2:02 The Villainous Vulture *gulp* 2:02 Coolboy87 : Who 2:02 AwesomeTD ' : "for..." 2:02 BoysCanLikeItToo Oh my god JUST SAY IT 2:02 AwesomeTD ' : " you are OUT! :D" 2:02 The Villainous Vulture phew 2:02 Niksdorfv BYE BYE EVA 2:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that's it" 2:03 Dapi602 : bye eva *fart on eva* 2:03 Coolboy87 : WHAT? 2:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Eva is gone!" 2:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Bye Eva! :D " 2:03 TDfan10 : Yay! Bye mean Eva! 2:03 Coolboy87 ... .. . 2:03 Niksdorfv TEAM OF BOYS 2:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Team of boys you say?" 2:03 The Villainous Vulture TEAM MEN! And Duncan... 2:03 BoysCanLikeItToo *in scotts head* Good job today, sweetie! I wish i was there with you.. 2:03 Coolboy87 ... 2:03 Lettucecow : Yeah loser team only has dudes now :P 2:03 AwesomeTD ' : "NOT TRUE" 2:03 Coolboy87 ... 2:03 BoysCanLikeItToo Team straight men! And scott. 2:03 TDfan10 : I would go in that other team as the only girl, if it wasn't for me hating the villains :P 2:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Cus..." 2:03 Niksdorfv HUH? 2:03 The Villainous Vulture Grrr 2:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Wait, is Eva gone?" 2:03 The Villainous Vulture merge? 2:03 TDfan10 OMG wait we merging? 2:03 Niksdorfv yes 2:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Is Eva gone?" 2:03 The Villainous Vulture yea 2:03 Dapi602 yep 2:04 TDfan10 If we merge that would sucks cus Izzy would be out the episode before and Dawn just 3 eps back 2:04 TrueCobalion yep 2:04 Coolboy87 : NO 2:04 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, for now on the teams are MERGED! :D " 2:04 Niksdorfv COME ON 2:04 TDfan10 : Merged? 2:04 Dapi602 : om sure 2:04 The Villainous Vulture Whatever, I'm game 2:04 Niksdorfv WAIT 2:04 AwesomeTD ' : "Congratulations Final 8! :D " 2:04 Niksdorfv COOL 2:04 Lettucecow merged? 2:04 TDfan10 : OMG yay Cody you made it to the merge! Bubble-Blitz has left the chat. 2:04 AwesomeTD ' : "You guys are now MERGED" 2:04 Lettucecow : Yeah! Guess so! :D 2:04 BoysCanLikeItToo So am i. *looks at scott then looks over at mike* So am i... 2:04 Lettucecow : I made it to the merge again! Yeah! 2:04 The Villainous Vulture *Gulp* 2:04 TDfan10 : It's cool how you merged again 2:04 Lettucecow I know right Dawn? Guess I can make it far this season again :D This will be fun...hehehehe 2:05 Dapi602 : whoohoo ! 2:05 Coolboy87 : I quit for Eva 2:05 TDfan10 : Yay! Now if only Chris will let me back in the show and maybe I'll make it past the marge twice like Cody :D 2:05 AwesomeTD ' : " are now the Final 8" 2:05 Coolboy87 : This game is hard 2:05 AwesomeTD ''' : "Congratulations for making it this far! :D " 2:05 Lettucecow Yeah! 2:06 Dapi602 : thanks *hug chris* 2:06 Niksdorfv Thanks 2:06 TDfan10 : *hugs Cody* Congrats! 2:06 The Villainous Vulture Nice job guys! 2:06 Coolboy87 : WAIT 2:06 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 2:06 Lettucecow : I made it to the merge again, awesome! 2:06 BoysCanLikeItToo Not like im suprised to be here. Category:Episodes